disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_officalfandomcom-20200214-history
Betty
Bête Noire, often referred to as Betty, is the main antagonist of Season 2. She is a physical incarnation of the soul trait FEAR and was created to ensure humans and monsters will never live in peace. She seeks to gain the power to fulfill her purpose and is a spell that lacks certain human emotions. She is voiced by Courtney (Project SNT). https://glitchtale.fandom.com/wiki/Bete_Noire# hide#Appearance #Early Life #Personality #Official Comics ##Bete Noire's Awakening Official Comic ##Post-Love Part 1 Official Comic #Known Abilities #History ##My Sunshine ##Dust ###Canon Conversation with Akumu[3] ##Do or Die ##Love Part 1 ##Love Part 2 ##My Promise ##Game Over Part 1 ##Game Over Part 2 #Trivia #References #Navigation Bete physically appears as a cute preteen girl that has brown hair with tips of pink on the edges that's about medium-length. The closer she is to be able to use her Rhabdophobia magic, the pinker her hair will be, starting from the bottom. Once Rhabdophobia is available for her, her hair becomes completely pink with no trace of brown. She wears a magenta skirt which had its edges torn as seen in the My Promise trailer (referencing Amber's torn skirt in Glitchtale Origins: The Black Beast), a light purple turtleneck with a large light pink stripe at its bottom, light purple leggings (except in My Sunshine) and brown boots that are pretty close to reaching her knees. Hundreds of years ago, there lived an innocent girl named Amber that had a two-traited soul of Kindness and Integrity. She lived a happy life as the younger sibling of Agate Lightvale (The Wizard of Bravery), and Copper Lightvale (The Wizard of Determination). However, everything changed after Agate and Copper began to argue over the barrier. Copper, wanted to break the barrier and set monsters free from the Underground, while Agate, said it was better not to break the barrier and maintain the peace. Both of them strongly believed that their idea is the right decision, which eventually led to them battling, with Amber watching them. At the end of the battle, Agate lost, causing her to feel great humiliation, as a result, she lost her trait and fled. While Agate was gone, she was searching for a trait that is able to defeat determination. Copper, on the other hand, was having a difficult time taking care of the kingdom on his own and having to deal with many responsibilities. Then, when Agate returned to the kingdom, Copper and Amber gave her a warm welcome due to her long disappearance. After some time, she challenged her brother again, except against his will. This time, she was winning. During the fight, Amber tried to escape, but her sister blocked her from escaping by using her magic and then murdered her. This caused Copper to lose his trait, resulting in his soul turning into a grey soul. She then killed him brutally with her spear. Agate won in the battle, she realized that her soul was cracking and she was dying slowly after she inverted her trait, this being because her soul couldn't adapt to the all-so-sudden change. Knowing that her time was running short, she sacrificed her soul to create a powerful creature that would destroy all of Monsterkind and Humankind, Bete Noire, by using Amber's body as a vessel for her soul and as a physical form for the FEAR. Quick to smile and bursting with energy, Bete seemed to be incapable of cruelty at first glance. She seemed naturally cheerful and was typically seen smiling. She wielded a somewhat happy-go-lucky attitude, and never seemed to worry about the future. In fact, she was never seen feeling hopeless. Also, she treated her peers with great friendliness and was quick to greet Jessica and Frisk when she met them. Despite appearing sweet and innocent, Bete's personality quickly dissipated after Dr.Gaster read the tale of two siblings, and unsurprisingly at the same time, Asriel and Sans discovered some AMD camera footage of her doing questionable things. Here, Gaster learned that Agate Lightvale sacrificed her own soul to create a powerful creature that would make sure monster-kind and humanity never live in peace. Afterward, Bete wasted no time trying to hide the monster inside of her. Bete revealed that she enjoys it when she severely hurts others (both physically and emotionally), indicating that she has a very sadistic, ruthless, psychotic, and violent personality. She appears to enjoy hurting her opponents before she kills them. In fact, Bete is known for attempting to kill anyone in her way. It's also clear that she has no problem lying to, or betraying others. Bete is very manipulative, as she manipulated Jessica, Undyne, and Asriel into doing what she wants them to do. An example is when they cast a hallucination on Undyne, causing her to kill Alphys instead of killing Bete, or when she tortured Jessica showing a hallucination of Alina, to get the hate vial. When it comes to battles, she often becomes arrogant, which results in her underestimating her enemies. This along with the fact she's not a very good strategist and relies on brute force means a bit of planning can easily outsmart her, as shown in her fight with Gaster. Bete also might suffer from necrophobia. If a foe tries to attack her with a powerful blow, she wears an absolutely terrified expression on her face. It is also known she fears death. She is also calculating and knows how to get what she wants but seems to not be able to plan to an extent. "All humans and monsters are doomed to make the same mistakes." This line helps prove that Bete views what she's doing as honorable Like a majority of Glitchtale villains, Bete, for the most part, thinks what she is doing is right. According to a post, and a couple of lines from Scared of Me, she believes that monsters and humans living together is "like a time bomb waiting to go off". Therefore, she thinks that what she's doing is "just speeding up the process". Bete's views on humans and monsters living together are the exact same as Agate's. In addition, she knows everyone's past, as she can read anyone and how their past was like. She uses the mistakes of other characters' to justify what she does. An example is when Asriel (as Flowey) killed almost everyone in the Underground, she considers this act distasteful. However, it's clearly not her fault that she's evil. This is shown in the comic that showed her awakening. Here, she seemed to be a good person until she remembered Agate Lightvale commanding her to do her evil deeds. In a post, it was revealed that she is unsure of what she was doing was right or not. She even seems to care about Akumu. For example, in Do or Die, she seemed concerned when the creature was hurt in their battle with Gaster. Both Kumu and Bete treasure each other as their best and only friend. But Cami said it was likely just a kind of like instinct since they need each other to live. If one of them dies, the other dies slowly due to the lack of magic and an inability to collect souls without the other half. While under HATE's control, Bete acts far more violent and insane than what she already is. In this state, if she gets into a battle, she mercilessly attacks her foes with a twisted black smile on her face. Also, Bete seems to be scared of HATE's plans. This means she knows the hate has different plans than her own. Most likely because Bete only has the intent to kill Frisk and killing others isn't really necessary unless they need it for power. While HATE just wants to cause chaos and havoc with no purpose whatsoever. *Abilities *Special Abilities *HATE Abilities *'Akumu': Before the two fused, Bete was capable of using Akumu as a weapon, as seen in Do or Die. The creature can form various weapons, such as a scythe or an arm-mounted blade. Bete can also send Akumu to attack alongside herself, as seen when she used it to destroy one of Gaster's hands. *'Summoning'/'Life Creation': In Do or Die, Bete summoned a plethora of Pink Creatures to serve her. These lifeforms can transpierce others which removes their soul, and they can also disguise themselves as others. *'Hallucination Casting': Due to having the Soul of FEAR, Bete can cause others to hallucinate and she can control these hallucinations. She often uses this power to strike FEAR into an opponent's heart by creating hallucinations of someone, usually a loved one. Then, she jars them with a frightening change. For example, when Bete stole the vial that contained the HATE substance from Jessica Grey. Bete made her hallucinate that she was her daughter, then she jarred up the hallucination by giving her a demonic pair of eyes and a sadistic smile with her clothes torn up. She also displays this ability when she encountered Asriel and Sans. In which, she used her illusions to fool Asriel in believing that she was Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks so that she could strike Asriel with her powerful spear. *'Magic Sense': Like Zachary, Bete can see the soul or magic of a person or monster as seen in Love part 1. *'Forcefield Creation': She created a forcefield to protect herself from the fires as seen in Game Over. *'Energy Manipulation': At multiple points in Glitchtale, Bete has been seen utilizing what seems to be an energy of sorts, starting with light energy conjured from her spear in Do or Die, used against Gaster and later on in the series Bete can emit and form them into Dark Arrows after she fused with Akumu as seen in My Promise and Game Over. *'Immortality': Bete is shown to be biologically immortal and possesses eternal life, or at least an extended lifespan, having been around for around 300 years. In addition, she is resilient against physical damage; even before she attained her healing factor, Bete was unaffected after Undyne stabbed her in the shoulder. *'Mind Reading': It is confirmed in the above conversation between Bete and Akumu that she can read memories and look into one's soul by looking at the victim's eyes. This is presumably also how she figures out her victims' worst fears. *'Regenration': In Game Over Mettaton Neo was able to damage Bete to where her skin fell off but she was able to heal all of her wounds without using HATE. *'Hypersonic Speed': Like Undyne the Undying, Betty can move at speeds that make it look like she's teleporting. *'Limb Modification': As seen in Game Over Part 2, Betty has demonstrated being capable of modifying her limbs (specifically her arms) into different constructs, such as extending spiked tentacles from her fingertips, claws, morphing her entire forearm and hand into a spear-like blade, and even extending her forearm to great lengths with a tentacle-like flexibility In addition, Bete is shown to be quite strong physically — able to heavily damage a wall with a single, casual punch in My Promise — she is very agile and athletic. Frisk's hallucination of Bete about to be hit by a car. Frisk summoning their shield As Frisk was making their way to the Anti-Monsters Department (or AMD) HQ, they spotted Bete carelessly roaming the streets. It seemed like she was about to get hit by a car if it wasn't for Frisk, who summoned their shield to protect her. Bete meeting Frisk At first, the two seemed to get along, and Frisk continued their journey to the AMD HQ. Here, Frisk hoped to convince the AMD leader, Jessica Grey, to sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. Bete greeting Jessica After Frisk successfully managed to convince Jessica to give them a chance at showing her that monsters are kind creatures, they took her and Bete to Gaster's lab. Here, she met Gaster. He explained to Jessica how the core's expansion would be helpful to both humans and monsters. Bete was presumably listening because, according to a Tumblr post, Bete was looking for something in Gaster's core. Bete and Akumu Next, Frisk took Jessica and Bete to Toriel's school, where they asked Toriel to make one of her students demonstrate how to use their magic. During the demonstration, however, a pink blob-like creature popped out of Bete. Bete told everyone that the creature was Akumu (or Kumu for short), her "overprotective" helper. Frisk introducing Bete to Sans and Asriel Frisk later took Bete to Grillby's, where she met Sans and Asriel. Here, they questioned Bete about her soul and her magic. This forced her to tell them that her soul was no ordinary soul; it was pink. Upon learning about her unique soul trait, Gaster started researching about "Bete's Soul". Eventually, the conference horribly erupted into chaos from the revelation that Asgore had murdered Alina, Jessica's daughter, twenty years ago, along with 5 other innocent children. After Jessica stormed out of the HSO, a shadow-like creature (presumably Bete herself) gave Jessica an offer; if she did exactly what she told her to do, she would help her deliver out her revenge on monsterkind. Dust EDIT After the episode's introduction, Bete appeared when Frisk visited Gaster. They asked him if he found anything about her soul, sadly, at the time, he had found nothing. Before they left to see Mettaton's first live performance, Bete decided to come along with them along with Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel. When they arrived, Bete decided to go talk to Mettaton. Meanwhile, Papyrus spotted a girl stuck on a crane that was holding slabs of concrete. However, Bete was presumably controlling the girl, which was just an illusion she created and was using her powers to conceal the fact that wasn't a real girl from Papyrus' view. After he succeeded at moving the crane above the building's ceiling, the illusion that looked similar to Agate commanded him to push a button, resulting in him unintentionally dropping the concrete. Luckily, Sans used his powers to stop the concrete in its place. Using this opportunity, Jessica Grey, who was waiting for this, shot him with the Anti-Magic Ray. Later, Sans and Asriel teleported to the AMD's recording room, where they investigated the camera's recordings; Asriel believed that the AMD was involved with what happened. The two of them then saw the recording where Frisk saved Bete from the car in the previous episode. Surprisingly though, instead of a car appearing, nothing was there, indicating that she was using her powers to make Frisk see a car. The two also saw a recording of her leaving Gaster's lab during the conference. With this, Sans and Asriel learned that she was secretly orchestrating the events that occurred from the attempts to make peace with humans and monsters. Before the two could leave, Bete entered the room. She wasted no time revealing her true nature. She told them that she really wanted to keep it a secret longer and spoil it herself, but that didn't really matter to her as she has all the information she needed anyway. Then she talks about Asriel's soul and talks about how special it is. She makes Asriel hallucinate into seeing Chara, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Little did he know that she was going to stab him with her powerful spear, and steal his soul. She threw her spear, but Sans, having failed to stop the attack with telekinesis due to being hit by the Anti-Magic Ray for the second time, teleported in front of him, sacrificing himself. She then took his soul and fed it to Akumu, turning him into dust. Asriel attacked her in grief, only for Akumu to shield her from the projectile attack. He prepared another attack, before retreating after remembering Sans telling him to warn the others. Bete proceeded to order Jessica Grey to give her the HATE vial. When she refused, Akumu brutally grabbed her by her neck and pushed her against the wall. Bete then conjured an illusion, masquerading herself as Alina. She then jarred up the hallucination by giving her demonic eyes, cuts, and scrapes, and torn up clothes. The episode then cut to black, with Jessica's screams audible in the background. *Bete Noire: What am I?… *Bete Noire: Something made to be hated?… *Bete Noire: … Looks like it… *Bete Noire: I never asked to be made… *Bete Noire: I didn’t ask to be this way… *Bete Noire: But it’s what I am. And here we are trying to fulfill our purpose despite our doubts… *Akumu: … *Bete Noire: I know we don’t have other choice, you don’t need to remind me of that. *Bete Noire: Plus, we’ve already started. There’s no going back now. * We gotta make mom proud… *Akumu: … *Bete Noire: She told me you are and will be my only friend. That we can’t trust humans… that monsters are dangerous… *Bete Noire: That a civilization where the 2 races live together, is just a time bomb waiting to go off. *Bete Noire: That we’re doing good by speeding up the process. *Bete Noire: She’s right… I’ve seen what they’ve done. As soon as I look at someone’s eyes, I can see straight to their souls, like a window. It shows me everything, good and bad memories. *Bete Noire: Frisk looked nice and innocent at first. But then I saw the horrible things they did to his so-called “friends”… *Bete Noire: Then I thought monsters would be different… I saw Asgore… Those poor children. *Bete Noire: Then I saw Asriel, I thought his son would be different. But he was also keeping his secrets… he looked cute as a flower tho. *Bete Noire: The small skeleton was no different. He watched it all happen at first. And only intervened at the end. Only to murder them until he lost count. *Bete Noire: Trying to pretend something they’re not. Ha! And they got angry with me for doing the same. Hypocrites. *Bete Noire: I can see why mom wanted me to do this. I’ll do everything I can to fulfill my purpose. *Bete Noire: Humans are easier to deal with, most of them don’t even have magic, getting their souls will be easy. Monsters… will be slightly harder, I can’t trick Jessica again. But at least, I think I got rid of the strongest one. *Akumu: … *Bete Noire: What’s wrong Kumu? Was that soul not enough? *Bete Noire: what?… it’s not drained yet? And you had enough to put the plan in action… would you look at that… and it still has a good portion left. We won the big prize with this one. It’ll be a while until it shatters. *Bete Noire: … don’t look at me like that, you’re always hungry. *Bete Noire: … hm? Sleep? What’s “sleep”? Oh… that human/monster thing… what about it? I don’t want to sleep… I… don’t know how to… *Bete Noire: So we’ll just wait for the sun to come out and we’ll do our thing ok? Just, get ready… it’ll be a long day… Do or Die EDIT *Betty shares various similarities to Cozy Glow, methodically, idealistically, and visibly. *In the Pacifist route of Undertale, Flowey asks Frisk what they would do if they meet a "Relentless killer" that they won't be able to talk out of fighting them. Bete fits this description, though it is unknown if that was intentional on Camila's behalf or not. *Bete's "new look" in My Promise isn't a transformation, but her real appearance. In fact, what the audience has seen until My Promise was her transformation.[4] *She can turn her hands into pink claws or their "innocent" appearance as seen in Game Over Part 2. *When Bete damaged Gaster's soul in Do or Die, it triggered the first flashbacks he had on his experiences in the void.[5] *Before Love Part 2 was released, Camila said that Cam's soul is the most powerful soul Bete has collected.[6] *Bete doesn't have a gender.[7]. *Betty's real name, Bete Noire, comes from the French term Bête Noire, which means Bete=Beast and Noire=Black "someone or something that one particularly dislikes." This is fitting, as for her creator, Agate Lightvale, monsters were her bête noire. This could also be referring to the fans and most Glitchtale characters, as several people have a dislike towards her. Bete Noire in French specifically means "Black Beast". **Camila said in the description of her speedpaint "The Black Beast" that one of the other reasons why Bete is also called "Black Beast" is because Bete feeds on HATE in order to get stronger.[8] *Betty is a nickname for "Bete Noire". [9][10] *Bete's special attack was first announced in an amino post of Camila.[11] *Veir stated that "Bete fears death". **"Do or Die" confirmed it when Bete was about to be killed by one of Gaster's gaster blasters. *In My Sunshine, Bete can be seen looking around the AMD HQ while Frisk was talking with Jessica. *Bete seems to grow more powerful by absorbing human and monster souls, which also causes her hair to turn increasingly pink. It also activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia. *Camila Cuevas once had Bete's profile photo on YouTube, even before she was seen in the series. *It was revealed in Do or Die and the description of a speedpaint video that one FEAR soul can exist at any moment, and the same goes for determination. *Gaster told Frisk in Do or Die that only a fear soul can defeat a user of the determination soul trait and vice versa. *Rhabdophobia (in the case of Bete's special attack, since Rhabdophobia has multiple meanings) is the fear of magic. This information was uncovered at the beginning of a speedpaint video. *Bete does not eat, sleep or bleed.[12] This was shown in Love Part 1, when Bete did not shed any blood after being hit by Undyne's spear. *If Akumu dies, Bete will slowly die, and the same applies to Akumu. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. If this were to happen, the cause of death would be from running out of magic, because they use magic to live *Camila once said on her Tumblr page that Bete's soul is pink because pink is a color that looks innocent and can also trick the characters and the audiences. *In one of Camila's Tumblr post, Camila released a canon conversation between Bete and Akumu that was never shown in-series.[13] *Before Dust came out, Camila released a screenshot, which features Sans and Bete. [14]. *Bete is afraid of HATE's intentions.[15][16] *Killing monsters and humans are none of Bete's intentions, although it's not enough to stop her. It's not necessary to kill them all.[17] *The traits of FEAR and DETERMINATION counter each other.[18] *The Bete Noire Spell is a couple of hundred years old, but Bete's body age is 13, and it will never progress. *Camila doesn't want to explain why Bete is interested in Asriel's soul.[19] *According to a post, Bete was looking for something in the CORE. And, in another post, it was revealed that she was looking for a "very special" soul in Gaster's lab that might be hidden within the CORE. Looking closely at the power generator in the True Lab, a faint red heart could be seen, which might have belonged to a previous Determination soul bearer. After all, Determination can "refuse to die", which might explain why it was taken out of the host without being shattered. But, since it cannot return to whoever it host was, it seems as this SOUL lacks the Determination to return to the bearer. *Much like Chara, if Hard Mode wasn't activated, Bete would never have existed in Season 2 and the consequences of her activities would have never occurred.[20] *Agate Lightvale is technically Bete's mother because she created her. *Bete is not strong enough to beat Undyne.[21] *Bete doesn't care that the timeline will be erased if she kills Frisk.[22] *If you invert Bete's colors, you can find Amber. *Bete is trying to be careful with HATE and she is trying to not use it. If she uses too much HATE, it will take over again. [23] *Bete isn't the first Bete Noire spell to exist. There was someone else before her.[24] *Bete can never turn back into Amber because her soul is long gone due to Agate. After all, she has Agate's soul and NOT Amber's soul.[25][26] *Bete Noire knows who Amber is.[27] *The reason why Bete didn't absorb Alphys' soul was because doing so wouldn't have made a big difference on her powers regardless.[28] *When Bete is consumed by HATE and her hair is fully pink, it doesn't mean she can use Rhabdophobia, it means she is terrified.[29] *If Agate used Copper as the vessel for the Bete Noire spell, the spell would've been stronger than Bete.[30] *Bete can be damaged by strong magic, but only truly defeated by Determination. *Bete was originally supposed to be able to move between bodies, but Camila removed this idea. *We have not seen Bete's 100%.[31] *Before My Sunshine's release (which was Bete's first appearance), she was announced in an amino post of Camila.[32] *A GIF of Bete and Kumu was published on Camila's amino before Do or Die was completed. *Bete's special attack, Rhabdophobia, was originally supposed to be named Magicophobia.[33] *Bete feeds off magic in order to exist and if she runs out of magic, she'll die.[34] *Bete is mentally 29.[35] *This is likely an animation error, but at the beginning of My Sunshine, until the car scene, Bete was seen without leggings. * *Bete let Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore escape because she was so caught up in wanting to be feared. [36] *Bete doesn't have any human organs. The only way to kill her is to make her run out of magic or disintegrate her with a really powerful attack. [37] *In the comic, 'Bete Noire's Awakening'; Bete questioning where her brother was is what was left of Agate's sanity leaving her soul. [38] *Bete's body becomes highly stressed when she has to control stolen magic from her enemy using her special attack, Rhabdophobia. And it requires a lot of magic. [39] *If Asriel, Sans, and Gaster never found out about Bete's true nature, she would've planned to kill Frisk in a stealthy manner. [40] *Agate Lightvale is technically Bete Noire in a way because her soul was the one used to make the spell.[41] *Before My Promise, Bete was just an empty shell. But after fusing with Akumu, she now has "physical matter" present inside of her.[42][43] *At the end of My Sunshine, the "Bete" at Gaster's house was Akumu disguised as her.[44] *Camila was thinking of adding a scene where Bete encounters what is left of Agate Lightvale's corpse, but she decided against it since it would have been confusing at the time. Camila decided to make it a short comic instead.[45] *She cannot feel almost all the emotions humans and monsters usually are able to feel, (love, empathy, etc.) *At the end of Game Over part 1, Bete quotes that "They're doomed to make the same mistakes" which is a reference to "Scared Of Me". *In My Promise, Bete said she won't use HATE to win. The last time she used HATE was when she used it on Asriel. Currently, she hasn't used HATE throughout the rest My Promise and Game Over. *In Game Over part 2, we see Bete's new power and alteration when she fuses with Akumu such as her body regenerating without using HATE, her spear is now a dark magenta color, and she able to conjure a dark energy shape arrows. *Losing the control to HATE is a big threat to Bete Noire because it's basically dying, except that aside from dying she knows she won’t have control of herself anymore.[46] *Bete's soul is not extracted from HATE. *There is a font named "Betty Noir." *There are two ways to kill the Bete Noire.[47] **#They need to make her run out of magic. **#Blast her dead in 1 shot. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)